Addison Corday
Addison Corday was a prisoner of the nerve gas house. She was portrayed by Emmanuelle Vaugier. Biography Background Addison Corday was a prostitute who was framed by revenge by corrupted Detective Eric Matthews after they were caught having sex on the back seat of a police car, which led to Eric's demotion. Jigsaw considered Addison's occupation to be nothing more than selfish deeds as her occupation involved taking money from wealthy men and for exposing herself as a very vulnerable young woman. It is also suggested that Jigsaw intended on returning her dignity and offering her a new and real job if she managed to survive the nerve gas house. Unfortunately for Addison, she was finally kidnapped by Jigsaw for her test with the assistance of Obi Tate, who genuinely desired to be tested. According to the official Saw II website, Addison was written to be 29 years old. ''Saw II'' Addison was a prostitute and a victim in the Nerve Gas House in Saw II. Like most of the other victims in the house, she had been arrested by Eric Matthews. Though she initially attempted to work with the other prisoners to survive, upon learning that another victim, Daniel Matthews, was Eric Matthews' son, She began working alone to find the antidote to the gas slowly killing her. In her attempt to reach an antidote, her wrists became trapped between razor blades. Xavier Chavez found her but declined to help her, leaving her to die from blood loss. It was revealed in the commentary for the second film that there was a key already in the lock at the back of the trap Addison died in, and all she had to do in order to live was to turn it and grab the antidote. In the commentary, it was also revealed that the trap that Addison fell victim to was originally intended to be for Gus Colyard, another prisoner in the nerve gas house that was unfortunately killed by the Magnum Eyehole before he was able to reach the trap. The concept for Addison's intended trap would have been something along the lines of Addison having to sacrifice her looks by having to press her head against a burning surface in order to free her hands from being slowly burned away and presumably subsequently resulting in her demise. The tape recorder she would've received would've mentioned something along the lines of how she relied on her looks to earn herself money or how she stripped wealthy men of their money due to her occupation. ''Saw IV'' In Saw IV she is shown prior to John Kramer becoming Jigsaw, offering him 'company' in her role as a prostitute. John promptly rebuffs her outright, warning her that a lovely young woman shouldn't be wandering around at night when its dangerous. This prompts John to consider her as a future target once he took on the alias of the Jigsaw Killer. ''Saw V'' In Saw V, In a flashback, we see then Detective Mark Hoffman and John setting up the Nerve Gas House trap, we see Addison unconscious in the corner. Category:Characters